Una razón para quedarme
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Después de discutir con Kasamatsu , Kise toma la decisión de dejar el equipo. ¿Sería esta vez definitivo? ¿Podrá su capitán hacerle cambiar de opinión? Kise x Kasa


**Una razón para quedarme.**

.

.

.

Uno de los integrantes del equipo Kaijo acababa de entrar en el vestuario del equipo. La imagen que se encontró le dejo perplejo. En uno de los bancos, con la cabeza agachada y con varias lagrimas en los ojos, Kise. Enfrente de él ,el capitán Kasamatsu con semblante totalmente serio.

-Moriyama vete por favor. Tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con Kise -hablo en un tono de voz que solo ponía cuando de algo realmente grave se trataba.

-Pero tengo que coger mis cosas.

Los ojos afilados de su capitán se dirigieron hacía él y enseguida retrocedió.

-¡Te dicho que salgas! No te lo volveré a repetir. ¡Déjanos solos!

El jugador salió de inmediato cerrando la puerta tras de si. Realmente el mal humor de Kasamatsu se podía palpar no solo en su tono de voz, sino en como hablaba y por lo que decía.

Kise apretó sus puños con rabia.

-Me estas quitando lo que más quiero -sollozo sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No voy a arriesgarte. Soy el capitán. Vas a atajar mi decisión y es lo que hay.

-¡No, me niego! -se quejo -¡Puedo jugar perfectamente!

Kasamatsu le cogió del brazo y le obligo a mirarle a la cara.

-¿Pero que no te has visto? Tienes la rodilla destrozada. No puedes jugar más. No soy médico, pero cualquiera que te viera te diría lo mismo que yo. -por mucho que le insistía y trataba de convencerlo era en vano. Kise era muy tozudo y no daba a pie a una negativa,

-¡Estoy bien! -aún varias lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas -No me va a pasar nada porque juegue otro partido. ¡Me necesitáis!

-Esta claro que eres alguien excepcional para el equipo pero nos las podemos arreglar. No sería la primera vez que jugamos sin ti -alego dejándole claro que seguía sin ceder ante sus berrinches.

-¡NO, no, no, no! -alzo la voz volviendo a poner de los nervios al chico moreno -Si no me quieres en tu equipo tan solo dímelo.

Kasamatsu bufo con desgana, ya bastante harto de tener que aguantar sus ataques infantiles. Aunque en una situación como en la que estaban le entendía un poco. No iba a ser fácil para Kise dejar a un lado el baloncesto, aún si solo fuese por unos meses, hasta que su lesión se curase. Sabía que para Kise el básquet era algo muy importante en su vida.

-Lo hago por ti -acabo diciendo -¿Qué pasaría si luego por excederte algo más grave te pasase o se complicase tu pierna? No podemos llegar a ese extremo por una tontería.

-¿Una tontería? Me estás pidiendo que no juegue más con vosotros…

-No, te estoy pidiendo que descanses por un tiempo. Lo necesitas -Kise seguía negando con la cabeza -Puedes venir a vernos. Puedes estar en el banquillo animándonos. Verte me dará fuerzas para seguir.

-Senpai…

Kasamatsu se arrodilló en frente de él y le miro a los ojos.

-Deja de llorar, idiota -tuvo el impulso de quitarle varios mechones de pelo que caían casi sobre sus ojos pero se echo atrás.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Desde hacía un tiempo que por culpa de Kise empezaba a volverse "cariñoso"? No sabía muy bien si esa era la palabra apropiada para describirlo pero sin duda el chico de cabellos rubios en ciertos momentos le hacía ablandarse y eso era impropio de él. Chico de carácter duro, incluso a veces un tanto violento que se le escapaba de las manos más de un golpe. No vacilaba y era directo. ¿Por qué sentía esa debilidad?

Al final fue Kise quién acabo despejando su cara de su cabello y se levanto precipitadamente.

-¿Te vas? -pregunto Kasamatsu viendo que Kise no le había vuelto a decir una palabra.

-No vais a tener que preocuparos más por mi. Dejo el equipo -sentenció dejando frió al chico de cabellos morenos que le miro sin entender.

-¿Pero qué dices? -Kise abrió la puerta. Varios compañeros del equipo estaban a un lado del pasillo esperando -¡Ryota!

Cerro la puerta de un portazo haciendo un gran estruendo. Varios de los chicos le preguntaron que qué había pasado, si estaba bien pero Kise simplemente les ignoro.

Luego entraron en los vestuarios en donde su capitán todavía seguía.

-¿Lo habrá dicho en serio? -murmuro Moriyama.

Kasamatsu suponiendo que ellos ya lo habían oído por lo fuerte que habían estado hablando se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que esta claro es que llevaba un gran disgusto encima -dijo uno de los chicos. Los demás asistieron -No creo que esta vez sea tan fácil hacerle cambiar de opinión.

No era la primera vez que Kise cogía una de sus rabietas y amenazaba con dejar el equipo pero sin duda esta había sido la primera vez que todos lo habían visto demasiado afectado y dolido.

-El único que puede hacerle entrar en razón es nuestro capitán.

Kasamatsu miro hacia su equipo con seriedad.

-¿Acaso hay algo que yo pueda hacer? -dijo en voz alta pero era más una frase para si mismo.

Cogió alguna de sus cosas y salió del vestuario sin siquiera despedirse.

*·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·*

No paro de pensar en lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos durante todo el camino que le llevo a su casa. Al llegar no pudo más que echarse en su cama abatido. Saco su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos para ver si tenia algún mensaje nuevo o alguna llamada, pero nada.

¿Y si llamaba a alguno de los de la generación milagrosa? ¿Quizás podían darle algún consejo?

No, ni siquiera tenía sus números. Busco en el suyo el de Kise y estaba por darle al botón de llamada. Desecho la idea. Al final decidió enviarle un wassap.

" _¿Cómo estás?_

Aún y después de haberlo hecho se sentía inquieto.

-Mierda….

Sin duda ese chico le estaba trastornando de mala manera. Había conseguido alterarle al máximo. Volvió a coger su móvil y volvió a escribirle.

" _Oi contestame, tengo algo que decirte"_

Poco después un pequeño sonido le aviso de que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Lo miro de inmediato.

" _Ya nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión"_

Kasamatsu se quedo mirando la pantalla por varios segundos releyendo lo que Kise le acababa de escribir. Si lo hubiese tenido delante sin duda le hubiese dado una buena hostia.

-Estúpido Kise…

" _Ven a mi casa"_

Si tenía que lidiar con él sin duda tenía que hacerlo cara a cara, en persona, sino iba a ser imposible.

" _¿A casa de Senpai por qué?" "¿En qué estas pensando?"_

" _Nada. Solo ven"_

¿Qué iba a decirle que no le hubiese dicho? En realidad nada. Tan solo quería y tenía la necesidad de que estuviese a salvo, de verle, después de lo que había pasado., algo le oprimía el pecho. Y para que mentir, temía que Kise pudiese hacer alguna tontería.

Al cabo de una media hora sonó el timbre. Al abrir el capitán del Kaijo se encontró con los ojos dorados de Kise hinchados. Seguramente se había hartado de llorar al irse.

-Pasa. ¿Quieres tomar algo? -dijo más para quedar bien que para otra cosa.

-No.

Kasamatsu le indicó con la mano que se sentase. Ambos lo hicieron en uno de los sofás de la sala que había a escasos metros de la entrada principal.

Se fijo en el semblante de Kise. No parecía él mismo. Tan altanero y siempre con una sonrisa que ofrecer o algún comentario tonto que decir. Se veía tan serio y lejano a la vez. Tan distinto que hizo que dudase en como encararse con él.

-Antes me has dicho que nada de lo que yo te diga te haría cambiar de opinión -comento tratando de abrir paso a una conversación -Eres nuestra estrella del equipo. Lo sabes. No voy a decir que todo ha sido merito tuyo, porque nuestro equipo se basa en el juego conjunto. Pero si has sido quién siempre nos ha ayudado a llegar a lo más alto. Si no hubiese sido por ti… -dejo la frase a medias al ver que Kise tenía intención de hablar.

-¡Quiero jugar! Y si no me dejas no tengo nada que hacer aquí -sentenció dispuesto a levantarse.

Kasamatsu en un acto involuntario lo cogió de la camiseta y lo paro en seco.

-Eres un crio… -gruño -Un puto crio que no se preocupa ni de si mismo.

Paso tan rápido que no se percató de lo que acababa de hacer hasta que ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Había cazado la boca de Kise y su boca ahora estaba enganchada a la de cabellos rubios. Con una mano aún sujetando su camiseta y la otra en su cara había acortado la distancia. Observo la impresión de Kise en su mirada, sus ojos abiertos como platos delataban su sorpresa.

Al separarse la mano del chico más alto se fue directa a su boca, acariciando los labios donde antes habían estado los de su capitán. Los tenía aún húmedos y calientes de la presión. Sus mejillas también se sentían calientes.

Kasamatsu se tensó y retrocedió unos centímetros atrás. No lo había echo pensando. Simplemente le había cogido y le había besado. Enseguida se fijo en como reaccionaba su compañero.

-Me has besado senpai… -murmuro sin entender y tratando de ser consciente de que nada de eso había sido un sueño.

El moreno suspiro.

-No se ni porque lo he hecho -dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Me has besado! -pronuncio exaltado.

-Joder no lo repitas. Sí, te he besado ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -le pregunto haciendo que Kasamatsu no solo se sintiese incómodo sino tenso.

-¡No lo sé ni yo! ¡Dejalo estar! -se hizo un lado tratando de zafarse.

Kise puso una mano en su hombro y la que antes era una cara seria se transformo en una media sonrisa que el moreno no entendió.

-A senpai le gusto -afirmo en un tono burlón que molesto al otro.

-¡Que dices animal! Ami no me gustan los…-hizo una breve pausa al ser consciente de lo que iba a decir -los chicos…

-Con ese beso que me has dado nadie lo diría.

En serio como no se callase iba a romperle la boca de un codazo. Kasamatsu estaba a punto de estallar de cólera y lo peor es que no tenía con que defenderse.

¿Sería que en verdad si le gustaban los chicos? No. Nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie de su mismo sexo. Pero Kise sí que de alguna forma le alteraba hasta el punto de….¿Besarle?

-Hablemos de lo verdaderamente importante. Sobre si vas a dejar el equipo o no -menciono queriendo cambiar de tema radicalmente.

-Bueno, quizás si haya algo que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión….-Kasamatsu supo de inmediato que nada bueno sería. Pero callo y dejo que Kise siguiese hablando -Pero no creo que senpai esté dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Dejate de rodeos y vé al grano.

-Quizás si me das otro beso…-dejo la frase al aire.

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño y se avergonzó.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Ya, ya suponía que no querrías -se burlo.

-Acercate -Kise que había estado jugando y divirtiéndose ahora era él que no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar -Vamos. Antes de que me arrepienta.

El de cabelos dorados dudoso pero con paso firme se planto enfrente de su capitán. Se estremeció al pensar que volvería a sentir los cálidos labios de su superior. Trago saliva y cerro los ojos.

Kasamatsu lo atrajo hacia él y esta vez siendo completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo tomo la boca de Kise y le beso esforzándose en dar todo de si. Comprobó que el cuerpo de Kise temblaba.

Kise flaqueo y se adelanto unos pasos haciendo que ambos cayesen en uno de los sofás. Siendo él quién quedase encima. Se echo a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-¡De qué te ríes idiota! ¡Quitate de encima ya o te quito de una patada! Pesas mucho.

-Me encantan tus besos -declaro dedicándole una amplia sonrisa al moreno pero dejando a un lado el tono juguetón que había estado usando -Definitivamente esta es una buena razón para quedarme.

Y esta vez fue Kise quién sin pedir permiso y cogiendo a Kasamatsu de la barbilla le planto un beso que dejo completamente en shock al moreno.

*·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·*

 _Mi primer fic de Kuroko No basket. Mi primer fic de esta pareja que es una de las que me entusiasman. Esta es una idea que tuve y tenia ganas de plasmarla. Espero que no sea el último fic que escribo sobre ellos. :)_


End file.
